Our objective is to examine changes in cell surface protein, glycoprotein and glycolipid antigens associated with the onset and development of pancreatic cancer. To attain this objective, we will employ primarily animal models, but we will also examine human pancreatic specimens. In the animal studies pancreatic tumors will be induced by treatment with chemical carcinogens, and the alteration in surface antigens will be followed during pancreatic tumorigenesis. Ductal and acinar cell malignancy will be compared to normal and premalignant tissues by using fluorescein-conjugated lectins. Both ferritin- and peroxidase conjugated lectins will be used for a more detailed study of cell topography. Cell surface protein and glycoconjugates will be radioactively labeled by lactoperoxidase-catalyzed iodination with 125I or by galactose oxidase followed by reduction with NaB3H4. Using in vitro and in vivo labeling methods, we will compare cell surface components from tumorous and normal tissues using electrophoretic and immunological techniques, and we will identify tumor-associated antigens. Using lectin affinity chromatography and/or conventional purification procedures, we will purify tumor-specific antigens and prepare nonspecific antibody to these antigens. In addition to cell surface components, secretions from normal or malignant tissues will be examined in a similar manner following in vitro or in vivo labeling methods. Appropriate parallel experiments will also be carried out on normal and malignant pancreatic tissues from humans. Through this proposed study, we anticipate that new and more specific tests for pancreatic cancer will be developed and that methods of treatment directed at the surface of tumor cells might become feasible.